Finding the Right Talent
The crowd roared with applause as both Kermit and Sonja appeared on stage. Kermit: Thank you, thank you, thank you. And welcome to the Muppet Show. And what a show we got. We got music, comedy, 225 dancing elephants who, unfortunately, left their costumes at home because they forgot to wear to pack their trunks. - Meanwhile in backstage, Presea looks confused. Genis: Everything okay? Presea: Did Kermit made a joke in there? Genis: No, that is a real problem. The elephants went back home. Presea: Oh.. - Back on stage, Fozzie stated that he made that joke and gets into backstage. Kermit: Say, you did invite someone to the show, do you, Sonja? Sonja: Yeah, we also have Alister Azimuth as a guest star tonight, but he insisted that he brings the gang with him. I'll think of something, Kermit. Kermit: I'm sure of it, Sonja. But right now, let's get things moving with our special guest star: The beautiful, lovely, terrific and talented- lovely Miss Rita Moreno! - Both Kermit and Kiva went backstage for Rita's performance as an opening act. During the opening act, Jake is so excited to be in the Muppet Show. Jake: I can't believe it! We're in the Muppet Show, this is gonna be awesome! Kiva: I know! Ratchet: If Sonja is serious about the job offer, she needs to tell us straight. Otherwise, we'll be back on the starship. Sasha: Sweetie, Zamazu is destroyed thanks to you. I'm happy that we have come so far together as a family. Kiva: You bet. Besides, this is a rare opportunity we have. Terra: Kiva's right about this. Kiva: Thanks, sweetie. Look, I know we are retired for saving the multiverse, but at least, we are going to have fun. Ratchet: Alright. Jake: Aunt Kiva? Kiva: Yeah? Jake: I decided to sing for the show tonight, for my parents. Kiva: Aww... That's so sweet, Jake. Maybe Reia can help you with the act. Jake: Yeah, but let's keep this a secret, okay? I want to surprise them. Kiva: Okay. - Jake ran to Reia to begin his singing lesson with Kiva beside him. Kiva: Reia, you got a minute? Reia: Yeah. What's up? Kiva: Jake is interested in singing for the show tonight. Reia: Intresting. Which song are you singing, Jake? Jake: I don't know. Kiva: Hmm... Reia: Tell you what, Jake? I can help you with the vocals, then we'll decide from there, okay? Jake: Okay. Thanks, Aunt Reia. Reia: You're welcome. Kiva: He told me to keep this a secret between the three of us. Is that okay? Reia: Of course. Speaking of singing, do you have an act with Terra tonight? Kiva: Oh, yeah. It's all arranged. Reia: That's good. Which song are you singing? Kiva: It'll be a surprise, but all I can say is, it is a duet. Reia: Interesting. Have you two been rehearsed? Kiva: Mostly, we can do some practice before our number. Reia: Good idea. Can you check in with Kermit for us? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva walks out and talks with Kermit, who is calling the next act on speakerphone. Kermit: Stand by for Diana's Fashion spot! Kiva: Hey, Kermit? Can we just talk for a minute? It's about the acts we like to do for the show tonight. Kermit: Tell me about the acts you guys are doing. Kiva: Well, I was wondering if you want to put two singing acts for the show? Kermit: I have...a spot after Rolff and one near the end. What do you prefer? Kiva: Hmm... Is it possible that me and Terra go after Rolff? Kermit: Sure. Which song are you two going to sing? Kiva: Well... I was thinking, maybe... Kermit: Look, let's just say it's a surprise and leave it as it was, okay? Kiva: Okay. I'll tell Terra the good news. Kermit: You'll do that. *to speakerphone* Last call for the Fashion bit! Last call! Sonja: - Kiva entered the dressing room and sees Terra with Reia and Jake, who is hitting the right notes with a practice sheet. Reia: Good job, Jake. Jake: Thanks. I think I am ready for the song now. Reia: Easy. We still need to hit the momentum first as the part comes up. Jake: Okay. Kiva: Hey, guys. Any progress? Reia: Yeah, Jake sings very well, he'll be ready in no time. Kiva: Awesome! Terra: Is everything all set with Kermit? Kiva: Yeah, we go after Rolff. Terra: Got it. Reia: Jake, how about you demonstrate your singing voice to Aunt Kiva and Uncle Terra? Jake: I don't know... Reia: Kiva, care to listen his singing? Kiva: Sure. Come on, Jake. Sing for me and Terra. - Jake seems nervous and Reia calms him down. Reia: Just like we practice. - Jake nodded, closed his eyes and sings a verse that surprised both Kiva and Terra: The beginning of the song called "I See Fire". Kiva: Wow.. Is he really singing that for the show? Reia: No, he already has a song chosen. Kiva: Oh, nice. Which one is it? Jake: Well, umm... Reia: It's okay. You can tell them. Jake: "Friend Like Me". Kiva: Oh, the one Genie sings a long time ago? How did you know? Reia: I gave some suggestions and he picked that one. Kiva: Wow.. That'll work. Terra: I agree. Be sure you are ready. Jake: I will be. - Elsewhere, Diana is keeping an eye on Jake and seems to be a little odd. Sonja: Category:Scenes - Muppets